Once Upon a Time IN HIGHSCHOOL?
by cODygRl
Summary: this is a DMCC fic! it takes place in a normal muggle highschool called hogwarts high..lol one relationship builds as another one dies...could Cho and Draco fall in love? plz rr!
1. Once Upon a TimeIN HIGHSCHOOL!

Once upon a time...IN HIGH SCHOOL? Chapter 1- the new school year  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own Harry Potter...although I wish I did...then I could be Cho Chang in the Harry Potter movies!  
  
As Cho Chang sat in the auditorium watching all the freshman come in, she sighed. It was her freshman year when she first took a fancy towards Cedric Diggory who had passed away last year. She looked over to see that principal Dumbledore was announcing the year's festivities to come. It was tradition at this high school to have an assembly for all grades. After Dumbledore had spoken, he introduced the softmore, junior, and senior, president. Cho had been elected junior president this year. She was proud. She knew that Cedric and her would've gone out and celebrated. But that was all in the past now.  
  
They were coming back from the most exciting party of the year. Cedric had taken Cho as a date. They were happy. He loved her very much as did she. Cho and Cedric were laughing at each other, flirting and teasing one another as they walked hand in hand to Cho's house. Cedric kissed Cho good night and that was the last time Cho ever saw him again.  
  
A liitle tear drop came down Cho's cheek as she thought about this. Harry Potter was the only one to see how and when Cedric died. Harry and Cedric walked along the street when a drunk hit them. Harry was in the hospital for weeks but he was safe. Unfortunately for Cedric, God had other things planned for him. He had died. Cho was in remorse.  
  
Cho was thrown out of her deep thought when Dumbledore called her onto the stage to speak to the students. Her speech was about Cedric...  
  
"Hello and welcome back students of Hogwarts High School. As your Junior Student Body President, I would like to inform you that if there are any problems that your ASB is here for you. Today I would like to reflect on a recent death of a student in this school. For you freshman out there you may have heard that last year, Cedric Diggory, quarter-back for the varsity football team, President of various Clubs, and a student of a 4.0 GPA, passed away when hit by a car. Today we honor him as a friend and a great student," Cho paused. She could feel a tear running down her cheek. She tried as hard as she could not to get overworked. She continued, "I know may of you were great friends with him. I know I was. I also know that he was always there when I needed him, and it was a great loss for all of us when he passed. I just want to thank him today and I hope all of you will remember his name when you think about Hogwarts High School."  
  
And with that the young girl ended her speech. Cho steped back inside the curtains as she heard people clapping for her speech and Dumbledore introducing the other class presidents to speak.  
  
When she stepped behind the curtains, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears flowed. Harry was also back stage waiting for her. He knew she was going to blow. He prepared for water works. He was there to comfort her...I mean he was her boyfriend now, but sometimes the Cedric thing got old. Even so, he was always there to comfort her.  
  
Cho was tearing and tearing. Harry held her close.  
  
"It's ok Cho..."  
  
Soon after Cho got back to her senses. She didn't want to mourn over Cedric anymore. She wanted to move on, but it was easier said than done. So wiped her tears and hugged Harry. He always comforted her and she was grateful.  
  
"Thanks Harry..." Cho spoke as she wiped her tears off her face.  
  
"It's no problem...I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I know" and with that Cho walked out into the campus of something I want to call High school...  
  
(a/n: I kinda wanted to end it here cuz u noe it comes to a conclusion but I didn't put in Draco yet so I have to keep going!! Hehe)  
  
Cho and Harry walked out into the courtyard. Draco came out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello Cho..and um..Pottyhead." Draco felt disgusted at the thought of Harry. He was expecting Cho to be alone.  
  
"What in the hell do you want Draco?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Well I WAS just going to tell Cho a nice job done on the speech until you came along...now I think I'm just going to make your life miserable!!"  
  
"Thanks for the offer Malfoy, but you already did that." And with that Harry turned around "lets go Cho.."  
  
Surprisingly Cho said "Yea..you go ahead I think I want to talk to Draco for a few minutes."  
  
Outraged Harry spat, "WHAT? Fine...I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Cho looking a little sad, said, "Hey Draco...thanks for liking my speech...it was really hard for me to write." And with that she turned to leave, she didn't want Harry to be mad at her.  
  
"Wait...don't go..." Draco responded and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If theres anything that you would ever want to talk about...I'm always here."  
  
Cho smiled and left.  
  
Draco on the other hand could not believe what he had just said. What the hell was I thinking? "If theres anything that you would ever want to talk about...I'm always here." What the f! Shit he thought...he was falling for her.  
  
END OF CH. 1!  
  
A/n: YEYY I hope you liked it!! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think 


	2. No one to turn to

Once Upon a Time IN HIGHSCHOOL  
  
Ch. 2 – No one to turn to  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter DUH!  
  
A/n: Hey I just decided to write up Ch.2 since I wrote it already!! Yey! I'm so glad someone likes it! Haha I GOT REVIEWED BY SLYTHERIN CHICK! YEAH! Haha I'm so happy you liked it!! I love all your stories!! SERIOUSLY! Heh and don't let the Katie Lueng thing get you down!  
  
Draco was confused; maybe it was just a phase that would pass –the liking Cho thing- so he ignored it and tried as much as possible to stop the feeling.  
  
Cho on the other hand was grateful to Draco and like having him around. When she was walking through the halls of school, Cho noticed Draco staring out of the window. He was mumbling to himself mostly of how he could stop liking Cho without ignoring her, but she didn't know anything about that.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Cho exclaimed as she walked towards him. She was excited to see him.  
  
There wasn't much to say. He wanted so badly to stop liking her and knowing the only way was to be mean. The old Draco everyone was so familiar with. "What do you want Chang? You obviously got lost looking for Mr. Potty head."  
  
Cho, surprised reacted nervously. "Um... no I just wanted to talk"  
  
"Well there's nothing to talk about! So you might as well go study your ass off miss Valedictorian!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, I'm not Valedictorian. I'm second. And second of all, I just thought since we had a great conversation last time that we could be friends. But now I see that it was a big mistake. You'll never change Draco."  
  
Cho turned and walked away when she heard a voice. "Wait!"  
  
It was Draco. No doubt. "Wait...maybe we could be friends." He said in a soft passionate voice.  
  
"Wow...he does have a soft side," thought Cho.  
  
"That would be great! See ya around!" Cho smiled and walked away. She was happy. She never knew that such a mean and vicious person could be so nice.  
  
Draco however had no intention of being friends. Maybe yes he wanted to be with her, but he knew that it would never happen. He decided to forget his feelings about her and continue with his life and that was it.  
  
Cho soon met up with her boyfriend at the usual table they sat in for lunch. Ever sine they got together, Cho has been hanging out with Harry's friends more and more often. They were pretty cool. Ron was very funny. She always laughed whenever he did something incredibly stupid. It was not to make fun of him though. She loved Ron. He had become one of her most treasured friends. Hermonie had also become one of her most treasured friends. They would find time to study together and sometimes just talk.  
  
Harry called Cho over as she walked towards them. "Hey Cho!" he seemed very excited today.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Cho replied politely.  
  
"Harry was just wondering if you'd like to go on a date with him this Saturday. Well it's not really a date because we're all going but if you'd like to come, everyone would be very happy,"  
  
"Yes, Harry I'd loved to." Cho responded to Harry even though he didn't say a word. Harry blushed thinking about Cho.  
  
"Hey I thought I was talking to you...not Harry!" Ron said a little embarrassed. He felt like she ignored her and went straight to Harry.  
  
The four of them bursted into laughter.  
  
"So, what are we doing on Saturday?" Cho asked.  
  
"We were thinking of watching a movie but we have yet to choose one," Hermonie exclaimed. "We all want to watch different kinds of movies. I mean the guys want to watch some kind of action movie but I know you'll agree with me when I say I want to watch The notebook. A bit of romance for us girls if you know what I'm saying." Hermonie explained.  
  
"A little bit of romance?! That movie is all romance!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Cho and Harry laughed.  
  
"Well we'll decide what movie to watch when we get there until then, let's just try to finish our lunch." Harry said.  
  
Everyone continued to eat and had conversations about other things.  
  
Later that night  
  
"ring ring!" The phone rang and Cho being right next to the phone answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Cho?"  
  
"Yup. Hey Denise." Cho recognized the voice of her best friend immediately.  
  
"Hey Cho! I'm just wondering if you would like to hang out with us on Saturday. You know just us and the girls, like old times."  
  
"err... sorry Denise but I've got plans with Harry and them. I don't think I can make it." Cho responded a little depressed.  
  
"Oh...typical"  
  
Cho was not amused by Denise's sacasm. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh please Cho! Don't act like you don't know. I mean I know he's your boyfriend and all...AND he's the most popular guy at school, but don't you think you could find time for your real friends? Seriously, I mean you told me before you didn't even like him that much... but you can't even find time for your real friends anymore. So he's popular so what? I thought you were deeper than that but I guess I was wrong. Don't just date people JUST because they're popular. And what's up with the yea I want to be friends with Malfoy thing? Cho I can't believe I'm saying this but your starting to change."  
  
And with that Cho could not handle anymore of it. She stayed silent as Denise continued.  
  
"Look Cho I'm really sorry about all this but it's true. I have to go ok? But don't call me unless you're ready to apologize to your real friends."  
  
And with that Denise and Cho hung up.  
  
Cho couldn't believe what just came out of Denise's mouth. Everything she said hurt so badly, and what was even worse was that it was all-true. She did ditch her friends to hang out with Harry and them. And she was befriending a guy that her friends and her hated for almost forever. She decided to try and live her life and not let it bother her, but try as she might it just couldn't get out of her head.  
  
That Saturday.  
  
Cho met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermonie at the movie theater. Cho was still hurting from Denise's call and was desperately trying to forget about it and have a good time. I mean she was with her boyfriend watching a movie but the fact was she was ditching her friends for a guy! Something she never thought she would have done. What was wrong with her she kept thinking. Cho was in deep thought when they were deciding what movie to watch.  
  
"um...Cho?, Cho...? CHO!?" shouted Hermonie.  
  
"Uh yea? Sorry I'm kinda out of it."  
  
"yea I can tell..." Ron said.  
  
"Its ok Cho we all have our days...especially Ron" Hermonie said.  
  
Cho tried to laugh but was still very hurt.  
  
"Um..We've decided to watch Spiderman 2 Cho... It has everything each of us wants. A little action and romance at the same time." Hermonie explained.  
  
"Yea I wanted to watch that."  
  
"Cool then its settled. Come on Ron we're going to but the tickets Your treat."  
  
"MY TREAT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MY TREAT? WHY CAN'T IT BE YOUR TREAT?" Ron yelled dramatically.  
  
"Because it WAS your idea!" Hermonie said. "Let's Go!" Hermonie grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the movie line while Harry and Cho waited.  
  
Harry and Cho could hear Ron and Hermonie bickering and started to laugh a little. When Cho was not laughing he noticed that something was wrong.  
  
Harry got straight to the point. "what's wrong Cho?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing" that was all Cho replied.  
  
Harry just couldn't leave it alone though, so a few minutes later he asked, "Is everything ok?" "Yea, Sure."  
  
But the fact was for Cho that everything was not ok. Was she really only dating Harry because of his popularity? No she wasn't Cho thought to herself. She wouldn't so that. But still the phone from Denise just kept repeating itself over and over in her head.  
  
Cho was confused and seriously needed someone to talk to. But who? Usually she would talk to Denise or Harry. But Denise was mad at her and Harry was part of the problem. Was there anyone she could talk to?  
  
She had no one to turn to...  
  
A/n: well that was chapter 2! I hope u guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought as always! 


	3. Confusion and the Movies

Once Upon A Time In High school- Ch. 3: Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
A/n: Ahah I finally found time to update! I'm currently in summer school taking Biology Honors and with finals coming up it's really hard to write so I'm sorry I took so long to update!! REALLY!! Well I hope you like this!  
  
Hm...we left off with Cho, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron going to watch a movie!  
  
The four of them decided to watch Spiderman 2...  
  
They casually walked into the theater and found seats at the top of the room. During the movie Harry had attempted to put his arm around Cho's shoulder but that wasn't a success because at the moment Cho was just not in the mood.  
  
"Harry...? You think you can just watch the movie?"  
  
Harry very surprised by this decided to go her way and respect her. "Uh...ok" he responded very confused. He made no more attempts after that.  
  
When the movie was over Hermonie, Ron, Harry, and Cho saw the despicable Malfoy. Malfoy had noticed them and started to walk over.  
  
"So I see Mr. Pottyhead, Granger, and the little weasel actually have a taste in movies, saw that one myself." Draco spat, purposely leaving Cho out.  
  
Harry spoke first trying to defend his friends, "Why don't you and your little minions go bother someone else like umm.... How about YOURSELF? Since you just can't get enough of yourself?"  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Harry Potter actually stepped up to me for once..."  
  
Cho suddenly interrupted, "Come on Harry. Let's just go"  
  
Harry didn't want to, he thought he wanted to settle this right now. His eyes intensified with fire. Cho grabbed Harry's arm and tugged it... "Let's go," she repeated. Harry gave in. He didn't want Cho to see anything unpleasant. "Ok..." he said as the four of them turned their backs to leave.  
  
"Yea Potty, Just run away like you always do." Malfoy called after them.  
  
Harry was now furious and was about to speak but was cut off by Cho.  
  
"Just click your heels Draco...and say I need a life, I need a life." Cho said annoyed.  
  
This surprised even Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Draco on the other hand didn't want to say anything so just let Cho turn and leave.  
  
"Wow...I didn't know she could do comebacks. She's way to sweet." whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"That was great Cho! You sure told him!" Hermonie congratulated.  
  
"Thanks." Cho smiled in victory.  
  
Monday, at school  
  
Cho walked through the halls with Harry during their passing period. Then Cho spotted Draco. She just had an urge to talk to him...she didn't really mean to insult him but he was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'll catch up with you later k?" "Umm...Sure Later." Harry responded as he placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked away.  
  
Cho walked over to Draco who was getting a book at his locker.  
  
"Hey..." she said in a small innocent voice.  
  
"Chang..."  
  
"Hey look, I'm sorr- "Cho was cut off.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Harry and I just have this rivalry ever since we met. I just despise him. That's all. And I wouldn't blame you either I mean he's your damn boyfriend."  
  
Cho looked down and something popped into her head. "Draco is really sweet maybe I can talk to him. I know he's not the best person I can talk to but what other person can I resort to that won't get involved?" Cho thought.  
  
"Hey Draco... there's something I need to talk about with someone."  
  
"Potter treating you like shit? I'll beat him do-"  
  
"No, no, no! Just I'm not sure about some things right now." Cho quickly cut him off.  
  
Draco looked at his watched and suggested that they go to class before things get ugly. So the two of them walked their separate ways agreeing to talk again soon.  
  
As Cho walked she reminisces about the conversation she had just encountered with Draco. Cho's P.O.V.- Hey he's not that bad of a person! He actually agreed to talk to me. He's really kind of sensitive and sweet. Even though it wasn't the first time Cho had recognized this, it was the first time that actually seemed real to her. His gray-blue eyes just seemed to draw her in. They were so deep and – Wait! What was she saying? She loved Harry! Wait rephrase she was with Harry. Was she falling for Draco? This is not happening to me. I mean it can't!  
  
A/n: end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it! I'll try hard to update soon before I go on vacation in August! Please Review!! 


End file.
